The Space Pirate Appear
|image = The Space Pirate Appear.png |caption = Gokaigers ready for Gokai Changes |kname = 宇宙海賊現る |rname = Uchū Kaizoku Arawaru |air = February 13th, 2011 |ep = 1 |Previous Episode = N/A |Next Episode = The Worth of This Planet}} (宇宙海賊現る, Uchū Kaizoku Arawaru) is the 1st episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. It's has two main plot: first is a decevise battle between 34th Super Sentai and first Zangyack large fleet, second is the debut of the new 35th Super Sentai, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! Short Summary When the evil Space Empire Zangyack invades the Earth after having been defeated by the previous 34 Super Sentai teams in each attempt, they just happen to come across a group of five space pirates seeking the greatest treasure in the universe. Long Summary When the evil Space Empire Zangyack invades Earth, the 34 Super Sentai engage them in the Great Legend War before sacrificing their powers to destroy the armada. Some time after, the Gokai Galleon arrives to Earth with its crew of pirates after their navigation robot Navi confirms it to be where the Greatest Treasure in the Universe is buried. Though a small advance fleet of Zangyack ships are seen heading towards the planet, the GokaiGalleon's Captain Marvelous refuses to turn the ship around when they are close to the treasure. With that in mind, the GokaiGalleon fights through the fleet before forming GokaiOh to destroy them single handedly. After reaching the Earth, Captain Marvelous introduces himself and his crew to a group of humans as the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and state their intentions to obtain the Treasure from them, only for no one to have no knowledge of the treasure. As Captain Marvelous has his lookout Luka Millfy sell her ring off for cash to eat at the Snack Safari, the Zangyack flagship Gigant Horse arrives within Earth's atmosphere as an infuriated Commandant Warz Gill declares an all-out assault on the planet with the main invasion force. Action Commander Shikabanen leads the Gormin Sailors to attack as the GokaiGalleon crew were about to eat. Though they attempt to stay out of the skirmish, the GokaiGalleon crew reconsiders due to their experience with the Zangyack conquering their planet long ago. Arriving to the aid of two women and several children, the crew transforms into the Gokaigers to battle the Zangyack forces. When the second wave arrives, the Gokaigers assume the forms of the Gorangers, Shinkengers and Magirangers to get rid of the Gormin. Transforming back, the Gokaigers use their GokaiSabres' Final Wave attack to destroy Shikabanen. Soon after, now expecting retaliation from the Zangyack, the crew take their leave while being admired by the populace as heroes, though Captain Marvelous insists that they were not protecting them and only attacked the villains for ruining his lunch. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous *Yuki Yamada as Joe Gibken *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille *Yukari Tamura as Navi *Hirofumi Nojima as Warz Gill (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Tetsuharu Ota as Shikabanen (voice) *Naoya Makoto as AkaRanger (voice) *Tomokazu Seki as Narration, Mobirates Voice, GokaiSabre Voice, GokaiGun Voice Gokai Changes *Captain Marvelous - GokaiRed, AkaRanger, ShinkenRed, MagiRed *Joe Gibken - GokaiBlue, AoRanger, ShinkenBlue, MagiBlue (male version) *Luka Millfy - GokaiYellow, KiRanger (female version), ShinkenYellow, MagiYellow (female version) *Don Dogoier - GokaiGreen, MidoRanger, ShinkenGreen, MagiGreen *Ahim de Famille - GokaiPink, MomoRanger, ShinkenPink, MagiPink External Links *Episode 1 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Episodes